


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Denial, F/M, Fake AH Crew, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. It wasn’t supposed to happen at all. 
Meg was supposed to infiltrate the Fake AH Crew, learn what she could, then get out again. It was a simple assignment, something she’s done countless times before. Blending in and gathering information is what she’s good at. Of course she’s well aware of the crew's reputation, so maybe it isn’t as surprising that things didn’t go to plan. 
She was never even supposed to talk to Gavin, let alone fall into bed with him. She definitely wasn’t supposed to fall for him.Not that she’s falling for him. 
Of course she isn’t. 
What a ridiculous thing to think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while super drunk so im sorry if its awful?
> 
> this is also the first time ive published any RT/AH fic here. im not surprised that its fahc since i live for that au
> 
> but i was listening to disney songs and I Won't Say I'm In Love from the Hercules soundtrack came on and i had this idea that wouldn't go away until i wrote it down.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. It wasn’t supposed to happen  _ at all _ . 

Meg was supposed to infiltrate the Fake AH Crew, learn what she could, then get out again. It was a simple assignment, something she’s done countless times before. Blending in and gathering information is what she’s good at. Of course she’s well aware of the crew's reputation, so maybe it isn’t as surprising that things didn’t go to plan. 

She was never even supposed to  _ talk  _ to Gavin, let alone fall into bed with him. She definitely wasn’t supposed to fall for him. 

Not that she’s falling for him. 

Of course she isn’t. 

What a ridiculous thing to think. 

Beside her Gavin shifts a little in his sleep. She runs a hand through his hair and he settles back down. 

This isn’t the first time they’ve ended up in bed together like this. They’ve been doing this for months now. Gavin drifts off easily enough, but Meg is left wide awake and staring at the ceiling. It’s not that she didn’t get off because - Well, Gavin is good in bed. She’ll give him that much. Still, she can’t sleep. She knows she should just leave. Her job is done here. She has no need to hang around Gavin or the crew any longer. 

Except. 

She’s not sure she wants to leave.

She looks back down at Gavin. He looks so peaceful like this. Here, in bed with her  he’s not Gavino. He’s not the Golden Boy. He’s not one of Ramsey's hounds. He’s just plain old Gav. And Meg likes being with Gav. 

“I’m not in love,” Meg mutters to herself. 

She must talk too loudly because Gavin shifts again, fully waking up this time. 

“Wha’s goin’ on?” He mumbles. His accent is always at its thickest when he’s tired. Meg think’s it’s adorable. 

_ Get a grip _ Meg chastises herself. 

“Nothing,” she tells him. “I just couldn’t sleep, that’s all.”

Gavin props himself up on his elbow. He brushes Meg's hair out of her face, tucking the brown stands behind her ear. She lets him. 

She was wearing a blonde wig the first time they met. That illusion had been shattered long ago though. He’s seen her bare in every way. Without clothes. Without makeup. Without a wig on. 

She hasn’t let anyone see her that way in a very long time. Sometimes when she’s working she begins to forget who she is, her true identity being taken over by the role she’s playing. It’s exhausting. No one in this city knows who she really is. Gav is the only one who comes close. 

“Something on your mind, love?” Gavin asks. 

Meg puts on her best smile. “It’s nothing. Just work stuff.”

She knows he’s not fooled. He’s not as stupid as he acts sometimes. She’d heard the stories about him, and in the beginning she’d believed them. She had underestimated him like so many other people. She’s spent enough time with him now to know the truth. He sees the world differently to most people, but he didn’t rise to his place in Ramsey’s crew without real skill. 

Gavin doesn’t say anything about her lying. He doesn’t try and call her bluff. She’s thankful for that. 

Instead of questioning her he smiles up at her. His expressions are still sleepy and he stifles a yawn. “Do you want me to stay awake with you?”

Meg knows the offer is genuine. He’s struggling to stay awake, but if Meg asked him to he would force himself to stay up. Butterflies erupt in Meg’s gut. 

_ Get a grip,  _ she thinks to herself. _ I’m not in love. _

“No,” Meg tells him. She pets his hair again. “It’s okay.”

“Are you sure?”

_ I’m not in love. _

“I’m sure.” 

“If you change your mind,” Gavin says, yawning again. “You can wake me up.” 

_ I’m not in love. _

“Thanks, Gav.” Her hands are still in his hair. She leans down to press a kiss to the top of his head. 

She withdraws her hand and Gavin settles back down on the mattress. 

It doesn’t take long for Gavin to fall asleep again. Meg watches the way his face relaxes even further as he drifts off. She catches herself smiling at the sight. 

Meg tears her gaze away from Gavin and presses the palms of her hands to her eyes. 

_ I’m not in love.  _

_ I’m not.  _

_ I’m not.  _

_ I’m  _ **_not_ ** **.**

_ Fuck.  _

**Author's Note:**

> im on [tumblr](http://fighthaus.tumblr.com/) if you want to come chat


End file.
